Apuestas y un Te Amo
by nerwen anarion
Summary: Aún no podía creer que hubiese perdido. Y allí se encontraba ella, en medio de su sala común, con un Draco totalmente sonriente sentado en el sofá. Observándola detalladamente. He vuelto. Oneshot. Draco & Hermione. Entren. ReViEwS!


**

* * *

**

Hola wapas/os he vuelto, y además muy contenta. Espero que nos hayáis olvidado de mi soy esa que escribió "Adopción en Hogwarts" xD

**Luego de bastante tiempo sin escribir nada y sufrir un bloqueo, he decidido aprovechar las vacaciones de semana santa y aquí el resultado. Espero que os guste y de paso me dejáis un review diciéndomelo! Gracias por todo. Muchos besos de Nerwen Anarion.**

**Siento si alguien se decepcionó por que no escribiera una segunda parte de mi primera historia, pero tengo 0 inspiración para la historia. Bueno dejó de escribir y os dejo con el one-shot.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis niñas de Vic que las kiero con locura y también a mis chikas del msn, que aunke esteis lejos os llevo siempre en el corazón.**

**

* * *

**

**Apuestas y un Te amo**

**One-shot**

Aún no podía creer que hubiese perdido. Ella, Hermione Granger la sabelotodo, la chica más lista de todo Hogwarts. Había perdido jugando al Trivial Pursuit muggle. El famoso juego de preguntas. Su juego favorito. El que la había acompañado desde niña.

Aunque eso no era lo más frustrante. No solo había perdido el juego. Sino que había sido derrotada por su antes enemigo Draco Malfoy. Y eso era lo que más le dolía reconocer, había perdido por primera vez con aquel juego.

No entendía como el rubio podia haber ganado. Ese chico de mirada grisácea intensa, la había superado.

Y allí se encontraba ella en medio de su sala común, con un Draco totalmente sonriente sentado en el sofá. Observándola detalladamente…

* * *

**Flash Back.**

Aunque fuese un día de jornada escolar ellos dos, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy habían pasado todo un día en Hosgmeade. No por nada eran los Premios Anuales y por expresas órdenes del director habían sido los recientes encargados de realizar y supervisar todos y cada unos de lo elementos que serían necesarios para el baile improvisado que se realizaría el próximo sábado.

Había sido un día inolvidable. Draco y ella habían gozado de una mañana de risas y comentarios sarcásticos por parte del rubio, que había logrado hacer de la salida amena y agradable. Ella nunca hubiese pensado que el rubio fuese tan excelente compañía, y aunque a principio de curso el nombramiento de que el rubio fuese el otro premio anual le había sentado mal ahora era todo lo contrario. Se podía decir que lo consideraba como un buen amigo.

A Draco aunque le costase admitirlo también había disfrutado de la mañana. Junto a la Gryffindor había encontrado a una perfecta compañía femenina, totalmente distinta a la que siempre había estado acostumbrado. No era para nada una chica hueca ni de formalismos. Con ella había disfrutado de exquisitas charlas frente la chimenea hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Escuchando su voz suave y observando que su testarudez y sus ganas de saberlo todo eran sus cualidades principales.

Aunque lo que más le gustaba de ella, era su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa cálida y enigmática.

Por eso cuando la chica un día entró llorando a la sala y se echó a sus brazos, contándole entre hipidos y lágrimas que sus padres habían muerto a manos de los mortífagos. Él renunció a Voldemort y a su familia. Además de jurarse internamente que viviría para que la sonrisa de la castaña nunca se esfumara, y con ella sus ganas de vivir. Por que él sabía que necesitaba a la chica.

Una vez comprados y haber revisado la extensa lista una y mil veces y comprobar que no se habían dejado nada decidieron aprovechar el resto del día.

Cuando hubieron terminado de visitar los sitios que más les interesaban (Hermione: librería / Draco: Tienda de Quidditch) y de comprar algún que otro obsequio y digerir una cantidad considerables de dulces, encaminaron sus pasos hacía la heladería Florean Fortescue por petición de Hermione. Al llegar allí decidieron ocupar una mesa decorada con un hermoso jarrón, y al poco rato y viendo que el mesero no iba a pedir, Hermione obligó a Draco a ir a buscar su helado. Y él a regañadientes accedió.

Al cabo de un buen rato el chico llegó con un grandioso helado de chocolate que fue gustosamente aceptado y saboreado por la chica. Al lado del suyo se veía enorme. Quien hubiera dicho que la Gryffindor fuese tan golosa… Pero así era ella, impredecible.

Ellos estaban tan sumergidos en su conversación y sus risas que no se dieron cuenta de que el hermoso día primaveral se estaba esfumando para dar paso a unos grandes nubarrones que pronto cubrieron el cielo dejándolo oscuro y atemorizante.

La fina llovizna, casi imperceptible que empezaron a notar les alertó que Hosgmeade, pronto no sería un lugar muy agradable. Así que se levantaron de inmediato, pagaron y decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a Hogwarts.

Aunque no duraron mucho tiempo secos. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y la lluvia empezó a caer desmesuradamente mojando a los jóvenes completamente. Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a la lluvia, no por nada los entrenamientos de Quidditch le habían servido de ensayo. Por eso ni notaba la lluvia rozándole y calándose por sus ropas.

En cambio Hermione, si que la notaba. Y le estaba costando lo suyo andar y seguir a Draco, el cual le llevaba una ventaja considerable. El fango y la lluvia torrencial dificultaban mucho sus pasos. Haciéndola ir a un ritmo lento.

Cuando él se giró en busca de su compañera y no la encontró cerca sino unos metros más allá, sonrío. No había pensado en la pobre chica que lo seguía detrás, ella no estaba acostumbrada a sus pasos y sonriendo más al darse cuenta de su error encaminó sus pasos hacia atrás en busca de Hermione.

Al llegar a su lado cogió su mano suavemente, en aquellos momentos húmeda a causa de la lluvia y al ver la sonrisa de la chica decidieron emprender el viaje hasta Hogwarts, esta vez de una forma más lenta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, para ellos eternos, vieron como el imponente castillo se alzaba ante sus ojos y con un suspiro de cansancio emprendieron el último trozo de camino para llegar a su esperado destino.

Las puertas gigantescas cedieron ante el empuje del rubio, dejándoles paso a su hogar. Al verse, una carcajada mutua salió de sus bocas. Hermione se encontraba con el pelo enmarañado y los pantalones de un color indefinido, además de la gruesa capa de agua que llevaba encima.

Draco estaba lleno de fango, aunque el pelo húmedo y su ropa pegada al cuerpo le daba un toque sexy, que a Hermione no le paso desapercibida.

No por nada, Draco Malfoy, el chico malo de Slytherin era considerado el rompecorazones de Hogwarts.

Dirigiendo sus húmedo pasos por los solitarios pasillos del castillo se encaminaron hacía su sala común, dónde el cuadro de una hermosa mujer de cabellera cobriza y ojos azulados custodiaba la entrada.

Al decir la contraseña la puerta se abrió dejando paso a los Premios Anuales. La sala que compartían era perfecta; una zona de estudios, un lugar dónde descansar, las extensas y grandes habitaciones, y un maravilloso baño.

Suspiraron felizmente al percibir el rico olor de algodón dulce que inundaba toda la sala común, la chimenea se prendió sola y dos vasos de chocolate caliente aparecieron ante la mesilla.

Hermione sonrió viendo el dulce gesto que tenían siempre los elfos con ellos, y agotada y sin acordarse más de su estado deplorable, dirigió sus pasos velozmente hacía el rico tazón de chocolate, sentándose también en el mullido sofá.

Draco sonrió malévolamente… Su mente y sus pasos se estaban dirigiendo lentamente y hacía el baño, para así no levantar sospechas hacía la Gryffindor que en aquellos momentos y si no se había movido se encontraba aún sentada.

Y es que todo era una regla de tres; Hermione y él estaban mojados y necesitaban urgentemente los dos una ducha. Pero si solo había un baño y ellos eran dos, o bien compartían el baño (cosa muy poco probable) o lo hacían por turnos. Por eso al ver el despiste de la chica que estaba disfrutando de su chocolate caliente, la respuesta era fácil, el baño era para él, para Draco Malfoy.

Pero no todo tenia que ser perfecto y Crooshkanks o bola de pelo (apelativo usado por el rubio) se atravesó en su camino provocando un estornudo que llamó la atención a la chica. Por eso cuando Hermione le vio en medio de la escalera y con la blusa a medio desabotonar supo que las intenciones silenciosas del rubio no eran muy buenas, así que se levantó hecha un torbellino y comenzó una carrera entre lo dos para ver quien llegaba antes al maldito baño.

**- MALFOY……SAL……SABES EL HORARIO ESTABLECIDO Y DURANTE ESTAS HORAS ES MIO…..-**Gritaba la castaña a todo pulmón. Finalmente y por un segundo el rubio había conseguido llegar antes y cerrarle la puerta en sus narices.

Granger…de veras que lo siento…yo saldría pero no me gustaría tener que mojar el suelo… además estoy desnudo y sabes que mi cuerpo provoca ataques, no me gustaría que tu sufrieras uno!.- Dijo el chico burlonamente des de la ducha.

La chica decidió no malgastar más sus cuerdas vocales y bajar a terminarse su chocolate. Si él era tozudo ella lo era más, y sabía que el chico pediría clemencia cuando necesitara ayuda para la cocción del pastel de estudios muggles…

Pasados unos minutos Draco descendió lentamente por las escaleras totalmente aseado y vestido. Ella ni se inmutó al verlo sentar a su lado. Solo decidió irse por fin al baño, perfectamente limpio y arreglado, no parecía que nadie lo hubiese estado usando solo lo delataba por el fragante olor a menta que inundaba el lugar.

Una vez terminada la ducha y observar frente al espejo que todo estaba en su lugar y que el fango había desaparecido salió sonriente del baño.

Bajó nuevamente a la sala dónde aún se encontraba Draco. Y por supuesto lo ignoró completamente. Ella era muy rencorosa y eso el rubio ya lo sabía.

Por eso al ver la total ignorancia de la castaña decidió hacer algo al respecto.

**- Hermione…-**Llamó el rubio, el cual no recibió respuesta.** Siento si te has molestado, es que ya sabes aún tengo las viejas costumbres y como te he visto tan absorta aquí sentada y bebiendo, he pensado que tal vez no te molestaría**.-Dijo el rubio poniendo su mejor carita de ángel. - **¿Me perdonas?.-** Dijo haciendo morritos.

La castaña al verlo tan solo atinó a sonreír. Él sabía que ella no sería nunca capaz de negarle nada, y menos cuando se ponía tan tierno.

Así que la castaña exhalando un suspiro divertido y se giró sonriente.

**- Te perdono solo por esta vez, aunque no hay derecho tu tienes ventaja. Sabes cual es mi punto débil y eso no vale.**

El chico soltó una fuerte carcajada y abrazó inesperadamente a la Gryffindor. Percibiendo el dulce olor a canela de su piel. Y encontró la forma de complacer los deseos de la Gryffindor.

**Como se que te gusta mucho y me siento en deuda contigo, si quieres podemos jugar a ese juego del que siempre me hablas. Aunque no lo parezca yo también sé muchas cosas muggles. Porqué como decía mi madre el saber no ocupa lugar.-** Dijo el chico sonriendo y levantándose.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta con lo que el rubio había dicho. Jugaría a un juego muggle por verla contenta….

La chica subió dando saltos en busca de su juego favorito y en poco rato ya lo estaba colocando encima de la mesa principal. Aunque nada hubiese complicado el asunto si la mente de Draco no hubiese liado las cosas.

A punto de empezar la partida Draco no dudó en hacer del juego más interesante y es que un juego sin apuestas no es un juego.

**Sabes Hermione podríamos hacer que este juego se volviera más interesante.¿no crees?**.- Dijo el rubio sonriendo ladeadamente.

**De acuerdo, si no hay riesgo a veces no hay emoción. ¿Y como lograrás que sea más interesante?.-** Dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

**Pues si yo pierdo haré lo que tú quieras, pero si yo gano quiero que me hagas un strip-tease**.- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo descaradamente. **Quiero ver que se esconde debajo de las horribles túnicas del colegio. Además que manera mejor de perder la vergüenza.-** Dijo el rubio sonriendo socartonamente.

La castaña al oír la propuesta del rubio se había puesto pálida ¡como que hacerle un strip-tease? Se había vuelto definitivamente loco.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien ella nunca había perdido nunca con ese juego, era por así decirlo una profesional del trivial y aquella partida no sería la excepción, y menos contando que jugaba contra el slytherin que más había repudiado las creencias.

Visto de esa perspectiva tenía todos los puntos de ganar y poder disfrutar viendo la cara de Draco Malfoy y además pedirle lo que quisiera… Sonriendo y riéndose internamente alargó la mano al rubio aceptando gustosamente el trato.

**Fin del Flash Back

* * *

**

Aunque todo no se había desenvuelto como su mente lo había recreado. El rubio parecía un muggle de nacimiento y ella había fallado más de lo debido.

El juego terminó demasiado rápido y fue cuando la dura realidad la golpeó. Ella había perdido y un sonriente Draco Malfoy mostraba toda su dentadura.

Aun no entendía cómo. Pero en pocos minutos Draco le había tomado una ventaja considerable y había provocado que ella se fuese quedando atrás.

Y allí se encontraba ella en medio de su sala común, con un Draco totalmente sonriente sentado en el sofá. Observándola detalladamente. Con un ligero movimiento hizo que de la nada empezase a sonar una tenue música muy acorde con la situación. Bajó la intensidad de las luces, dejando casi en penumbra la habitación e indicó a la chica que era su turno.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Tenía vergüenza mucha vergüenza. Pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer. No por complacer a Draco, sino para ver y demostrarse a ella misma que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Así que sacando fuerza y aplomo de lugares desconocidos empezó a moverse sensualmente del rubio que la miraba expectante.

Él no hubiese pensado que la joven Gryffindor acabaría cumpliendo su trato. Y ahora que la veía danzando iluminada solo por las tenues llamas de la chimenea y aquella suave música de fondo, la vio como la mujer que todavía nadie había descubierto.

Sabía que la Gryffindor era bonita. Pero en aquellos momentos y envuelta en aquél halo de misterio y sensualidad le sumaba atributos a la castaña. Provocándole a él, al hombre de hielo ciertas maripositas en el estómago.

Hermione ya se había quitado la camiseta. Mostrando un sugerente sujetador de encaje negro, cosa que provocó el colapse de Draco.

La chica notaba como sus mejillas se encendían pero no sabía si era por la penetrante mirada del rubio que no se movía de su cuerpo, o el vaso de licor que le había cogido de la valiosa col·lección del rubio. Ella nunca había bebido algo tan fuerte, pero sabia que era necesario para afrontar la situación que le vendría, así que de un solo trago se había bebido el contenido del vaso, notando como su garganta ardía y como un súbito calor azoraba su cuerpo. Haciéndola sentir más valiente y segura de si misma.

Cuando la camiseta resbaló de sus manos, éstas se dirigieron al borde superior de sus pantalones y se desabrochó lentamente el botón, todo al compás de la música.

Aunque notaba que algo no iba bien. De repente una leve punzada en su cabeza le indicó que el alcohol que había ingerido no estaba dando buenos resultados. Decidió ignorar esas leves punzaditas que atormentaban su cabeza, y siguió deslizando sus pantalones por sus caderas, y finalmente quedándose solo con la atrevida ropa interior.

Draco la miraba embelesado. Era una diosa, su diosa. La chica que aunque él no lo reconociera había conseguido abrir las puertas de su corazón.

Todo iba bien cuando un mareo le hizo agarrarse a la estantería que tenía al lado y la obligó a cerrar unos momentos los ojos. Esperando que todo pasara.

Draco, al ver los bruscos movimientos de la castaña, se levantó asustado para ver lo que le había ocurrido. Llegó justo a tiempo para que la castaña se desplomara en sus brazos.

Draco la cargo hasta el sofá dónde la tumbó suavemente, para que la chica estuviera más cómoda, y esperando pacientemente a que la chica abriera los ojos, se arrodilló a su lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos una sonrisa y los ojos chocolates de la chica se abrieron, mostrando que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones.

**- ¿Estas bien Hermione? me has dado un susto de muerte.-** Dijo acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de la chica.

**- Lo siento Draco no quería preocuparte. Y también siento haberte cogido una de las botellas de licor que tienes escondidas en tu habitación. Me parece que todo fue por culpa del licor que me bebí.**-Dijo dejando escapar su risa cristalina.

**- Me alegro que estés bien. No sé que hubiese hecho si te hubiese ocurrido algo. Nunca me lo hubiese perdonado**.- Dijo el rubio mirando fijamemente los almendrados ojos de la chica, que lo miraban con ternura.

Y como si de dos imanes se tratasen unieron dulcemente sus labios, en una unión perfecta. Notaron una débil descarga eléctrica, que provocó que sus cuerpos se unieran más. Draco acariciando la suave piel de la castaña. Y ella acariciándole el sedoso pelo rubio de él. Sabían que se atraían pero ahora habían encontrado en el otro el compañero perfecto. Con el que compartirían una vida.

Finalmente los dos tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire. Se miraron y se sonrieron. Supieron des de ese instante que los dos se amaban y se amarían, sin reglas ni perjuicios, solo ellos dos. Y es que quien hubiese dicho que la mezcla de Trivial, strip-tease y alcohol pudiese ser tan efectiva…

**Fin

* * *

**

**Ustedes deciden: Tomates, abucheos... Espero que no haya sido muy malo y que todo haya sido y quedado claro. Espero que reciba algun review, me gustaría saber si ha sido de vuestro agrado. Ha sido mi primer one-shot, así que no sean muy duros, jeje.**

**Bueno espero volver a publicar algo de aquí no mucho tiempo.Cuídense.**

**Muchos besos de vuestra humil servidora; Nerwen Anarion.**


End file.
